


The Mummy- Reylo AU

by MarMar1917



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Freeform, Monsters, Reylo - Freeform, Spooky, Star Wars AU, Star Wars References, reylo au, star wars free form, the mummy 1999
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarMar1917/pseuds/MarMar1917
Summary: The sands will rise. The heavens will part. The power will be unleashed.Ben Solo is a war veteran who escaped a mystifying ordeal in the middle of the Jakku Desert. Rey Erso-Andor is librarian who is wasting away in the Jakku Museum ready to become a true adventurer like her brother Finn. These three have to overcome unforeseen travesties that would scare any normal person away.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

1920

Ben Solo

Ben hated the desert, he hated the sand with a passion it wasn’t a stable ground to run on and it got everywhere. As he kneeled in the blazing Jakku sun, glaring down his shotgun, staring at the advancing enemy. His First Order Squadron stood ready to attack when he gave the word, they were defending Hamunaptra, the legendary city of the dead in the country of Jakku. Some of his men had grown up learning about this city, the tales of riches beyond their wildest dreams lying underneath the sand, they had also heard of the curse that would protect the city if it was ever disturbed. But they were willing to risk life and limb to take home some of the riches. 

The enemy advanced closer, riding on fathier’s their guns held high, ready to attack as soon as they were in range. Ben looked to his left and saw his second in command trembling with fear, his gun shaking uncontrollably in his hands.

“You with me Hux?” Ben asked, knowing that the greasy red head would run away at the first chance he could get.

“Of course, Solo, with you to the end of the line.” His hands still shaking. 

The enemy line advanced closer, finally in rage for Ben’s team to attack. His men were kneeling behind ancient ruins of a wall, they would be exposed as soon as they stood up to shoot. Ben really hated the desert. 

“READY!” Ben yelled, all the men’s guns cocked into position, their fingers itching to shoot the advancing enemy. 

Out of the corner of his left eye, Ben saw Hux shake his head. Hux stood up, dropped his gun and retreated to the ruins of the city. 

Ben shook his head and whispered “Pitiful” to himself. The enemy came into range, close enough to attack. 

“FIRE!” He screamed, he stood and fired his gun at one of the enemy’s riding a fathier. The shot hit the man in the chest, knocking him off his ride. 

The rest of the squadron began shooting the attacking force, standing to get a better line of sight for their shot, many of his men falling to the ground after being shot. Ben reloaded his gun and took another shot, hitting another man in the shoulder. The enemy was closer than before, they were maybe a few feet away. 

“RETREAT!” Ben yelled at his surviving comrades. 

His group retreated to the heart of the ruined city, Ben climbed one of the fallen pillars trying to gain a better vantage point to shoot at the attacking group. From his peak he shot three men off their animals, his ammo quickly depleted. He threw his useless gun down to the sands below before reaching for his two hand guns strapped to his waist. He jumped off the pillar and ran farther back into the city, 6 men on Fathiers chased after him, shooting at his back. Ben ran in a serpentine pattern trying to evade being shot, the sand causing him to slip around. 

He ran to a statue, worn down by years of sun and sand exposure, and stood in front of it. Walls surrounded either side of the statue, leaving Ben with nowhere to run, he was going to make his final stand here. He held his guns up, he wasn’t going to go down without a fire fight, he was an American after all. The men surrounded him, shouting in a foreign language to each other, they were all waiting for someone to take the first shot. Suddenly a loud and forceful wind swept through the ruined city, the Fathiers bucked out of fright, the men’s voices became shrill with panic. Ben looked around to see what had the men so spooked, they turned their Fathiers around and retreated away, Ben looked down and saw that the sand in front of him was sinking. Ben ran as fast as he could away from the statue, the wind and sand following him as if it was attacking him all the way out of the city. As soon as he ran past the crumbling walls the wind and sand stilled and returned to normal.

Ben looked back at the ancient and abandoned city, he was starting to believe in the legends and stories of the city, maybe the city of the dead was haunted. He looked at the desert that laid ahead of him, he and his men had spent two days crossing it on their own fathier’s but now he was left to walk across it by himself. He looked around to see if there was any fathier’s or any of his men around, but the only ones who were left in the desert was him and the dead. Ben shielded his eyes and looked up at the mountains to the right of the city and saw a group of people dressed in black on top of painted fathier’s. They stared down at him, as if they were contemplating if they should let him live or kill him immediately. They turned and retreated away from the cliff, Ben contemplated if they were real or just a mirage made from dehydration and exhaustion. He turned back to face the desert in front of him, he was going try and walk across the desert and live to tell the tale of the cursed city of Hamunaptra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is a librarian and a historian, but she is bored with her current position. Will she ever get out of this rut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ALL!!! I had so much fun at my cousins wedding on Sunday! I got to see all my family members and I didn't get any questions on why I am still single, thank you Disney Internship!! Here is the new chapter and I will be working on the new chapters soon!

Chapter 2

1922

Rey Erso-Andor

Rey was standing on a ladder in the middle of the Jakku Historical Museum and Library, she was putting books back onto the shelves. It was one of her more menial tasks she had to do while working at the Library, she longed to be out in the Jakku desert going on archeological digs and reading hieroglyphics. But she was rejected from every company she applied for because she was “a woman”, “Inexperienced in the field” and “clumsy”, the last one was just plain rude.

She was putting away books in the S section of the shelves, muttering under her breath the names of the books, making sure they were put away alphabetically.

“Sand script for Beginners, Stars and Their Courses, Tutt’s Army…” She looked down at the last book and giggled to herself. “How did you get here Tut, you need to be on the other shelf.” 

Rey leaned between the S and T shelves, she tried to place the book on its spot but couldn’t reach it. She huffed with frustration before letting go of the S shelf and held onto the ladder, reaching even further, finally the book slid into place on the shelf. Rey relaxed and put her extended arm down, she turned to grab the S shelf again. But with her reaching she was in the middle of the row, unable to reach either shelf. She teetered on the ladder and whispered, “Oh no” to herself before her body weight fell forward. She landed on the S shelf, causing it to fall on the R shelf in front of it. Rey ran from where she had fallen to the center of the room, watching in horror as the book shelves fell on top of each other from A-Z in the circular room. 

“oops.” She said quietly, reaching up to take off her reading glasses. She could feel her normally managed hair falling loosely around her face. 

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?” She heard her boss yell from the library entrance. 

Rey’s shoulders sagged as she sheepishly turned to face her boss, Lando Calrissian. He had been the curator of the museum for the past 50 years, he was a good friend of her parents but that didn’t protect her from his wrath.

“I... I was, was… trying to reach for…” She stammered, her arms waving in front of her, trying to illustrate what had happened. 

“Stop, Miss. Erso-Andor. Give me frogs! Flies! Locusts! Anything but YOU! Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!” He yelled, staring at her.

“I am so very sorry. It was an accident. I will clean it up right away sir.” She said quietly, bending over to pick up the first of thousands.

“My dear, when Darth Maul destroyed Mustafar, that was an accident. YOU ARE A CATASTROPHE!” He screamed before leaving the library. 

Rey stood there for a moment, book in hand, trying to collect herself. She was a strong woman and had to fight for her position of employment at the Museum but sometimes it hurt when her superiors treated her poorly because she was a woman. She spent a better part of the day cleaning up the books and organizing them, she would have to wait for the maintenance men to help her put the shelves back up. She yawned and looked at her watch, it was past 10 pm, the museum was currently closed, and she was ready to go home, relax and read some ancient hieroglyphics. As she began walking through the Mummy exhibit, she heard a noise, a loud CLUNK, goosebumps formed on her arms. Looking around the exhibit she didn’t see anyone, no one living anyway. 

“Hello? Jabba? Bazine? Bob?” She called out, grabbing a flashlight from a table.

She walked around the different tombs and bodies that were on display, making sure she didn’t touch any of the artifacts. As she approached an open sarcophagus, she heard the noise again, coming from inside, she hesitantly walked over to investigate.

“HELLO REY!” A man’s voice said, his body popping up from inside the sarcophagus. 

Rey screamed and dropped her flashlight, she heard laughing. Quickly she picked up the fallen flashlight and shined it in the face of her brother Finn. 

“Finn! Why are you inside the sarcophagus? That is entirely disrespectful to the dead!” She reprimanded him while helping him out of the large box.

“Come on Rey, they won’t mind, they’re dead.” He said with a laugh. He drew her in for a hug, it had been a few months since she had seen her brother. He was always traveling on different exhibitions, though he was not an archeologist, he was a treasure hunter. Whenever he heard of a new dig that had the promise of gold or artifacts that could be worth millions he always ran off and would come home a few months later empty handed. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were on a dig in Tatooine?” She asked, as they began to walk toward the exit. 

“Oh, that was a massive bust. There were no mummies, no treasure, nothing but a few bones and evidence of an explosion.” He held the door for her as they walked back to her home, a few minutes away from the museum. 

“I’m sorry you didn’t find any treasure this time, Finn.” She said sincerely.

“That’s alright Rey, many other places in the desert to dig up.” He said with a smile. 

Rey and Finn had orphans in the same orphanage in London until Cassian Andor and his wife Jyn Erso-Ando had adopted them and brought them to Egypt. Cassian was a famed archeologist and Jyn was an explorer and treasure hunter, they had met in their early twenties at a dig in Cairo. He was uncovering a newly found tomb and she was trying to steal from his findings, he had caught her and was about to call the authorities to arrest her, but he saw her face and fell in love. They had tried to have children of their own, but it never worked so they went back to Jyn’s home city of London to adopt a child. They met Finn and Rey, who were both four years old, and they refused to be separated so the Erso-Andor’s adopted the pair. Cassian passed away in 1919 and Jyn passed the year after, Rey loved and missed her parents every day. They were the ones who supported her in her decision to follow her father’s footsteps. They helped her fight for admittance to Jakku University and then for her current job, she was so grateful that her parents helped her get her foot in the door, but she needed to get the rest of the way in on her own. 

“Did you hear anything from that dig you applied for in Takonda?” Finn asked. 

Rey’s heart sank as she looked her brother in the eyes and shook her head from side to side. They had reached her home and Rey unlocked the door, letting them into her apartment. Once inside, Finn pulled her in a tight embrace, she held on tightly, letting a few tears fall onto his tan jacket. 

“There will be other digs, sweetie.” He said, she nodded into his chest and let go.

They took a step back and Finn dug his hands his saddle bag he was carrying. 

“I need your help with something, I sto… I was given this artifact from a man at a bar before I came to see you. Please tell me that this is important, I’ve never found anything important in my life Rey.” He pulled out an octagonal brass object out of the bag.

Rey gingerly took the object from him, it was covered with hieroglyphics, some faded but legible. She turned the object over and noticed that it could open, somehow. She started to read the script on top, it translated roughly to turning left would open it. She the bottom of it to the left, the top springing open with a star pattern revealing a secret compartment, that held a piece of parchment.

Finn and Rey gasped as she pulled the parchment out carefully and unfolded it. It was a map covered with illustrations of famous landmarks, the inscription translated to one word.

“Finn, I think you found something?” She said tentatively, still not believing what she was reading. 

“What, Rey?” He asked, peering at the map, unable to read the writing.

“You found the map to Hamunaptra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram @marmar1917 and @marmarreads  
Follow me on Tumblr @marmar1917


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn want to confirm what Finn had found with her boss, the meeting doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Hope you enjoy this weeks update. This is honestly one of my favorite movies and I love mashing them together to make a weird story!

Chapter 3

Rey 

Finn and Rey were seated in Lando Calrissian’s office, they had decided the night before to go visit their parent’s old friend and try to get his interpretation of the artifacts they had found. They were sitting in the old man’s office; the walls were covered with books and maps. His desk was littered with artifacts and a flame lit lamp. Lando looked bored with what Finn and Rey had brought to him, he of course humored them because of their parents. 

“You can see the inscription on the bottom of the map translates to Hamunaptra, City of the Dead.” Rey pointed to the bottom of the map to the little insignia. The insignia was a diamond with two stripes taken out of it and a circle around the diamond. From her research it was a Tozg-Brûg a symbol of power from religions of the past. 

Rey had determined that the brass artifact was some sort of key, but to what she had no idea. The mechanics indicated that it was supposed to be used as a key, maybe to open a chamber in Hamunaptra or help in a ritual. 

“Hamunaptra is a myth. Rey, I believed you to be an intellectual, not a treasure hunter.” Lando chastised her, looking down at the map with disgust. He pulled the paper closer to him and put on his spectacles to inspect it more. 

Rey was too excited by her and Finn’s find, to be hurt by her bosses’ comment. 

“I know Mr. Calrissian, but I have done my research and found a few scholars who have definitive proof that the city is real.” She said, bringing a few documents to her bosses’ desk and pointed to the significance of them. 

Rey stood behind him, reading along with him as he looked over her research. She was leaning over so much that occasionally she had to fix her glasses by pushing them up to the bridge of her nose. She wanted her boss to understand that this wasn’t a treasure hunt but a real and true find.

Finn was sitting on the other side of the desk, sitting on the edge of his seat waiting to hear that his was worth something or not. He listened intensely to his sister’s historical ramblings, not completely understanding what she said while pointing to the various passages. 

“Wait, isn’t Hamunaptra the city of gold too?” Finn interrupted. 

Rey looked up at her brother and gave him a devilish smile. 

“More of a treasure trove than any other tomb in all the desert.” She knew she had her brother’s full attention now. “It’s also rumored to have the book of life and the book of death.”

“Poppycock.” Lando muttered under his breath, he lifted the map up to the lamp for a closer look. 

“What do you mean book of life and death?” Finn asked, ignoring the old man’s grumblings. 

Rey crossed the desk and sat in the chair next to her brother, she turned and faced him taking off her glasses as she did. 

“There’s a legend that those books can bring the dead back to life and kill millions with just the right words uttered. And they are both made of pure gold.” 

Finn’s eyes lit up at the sound of gold.

“We need to find Hamunaptra, Rey.” He whispered, winking at her.

“Oh no.” Lando exclaimed. 

Finn and Rey turned to look at Lando who was holding the map, which was currently on fire, in his hand. He quickly dropped it to the ground in front of his desk, Rey and Finn dropped to their knees to try and extinguish the flames. 

“You silly old man, now how can we find the treasure?” Finn groaned, holding up the partially burned map.

“It’s for the best.” Lando said, relaxing in his chair. “You are the children of professionals, not treasure hunters. They would be disappointed to see you chasing fairytales.” Lando exclaimed.

Rey turned to him, anger burning in her chest. She was genuinely tired of her bosses impossibly high pedestal he had put her parents on, always comparing her to her parents without being able to escape their shadow. 

“Our parents would be proud that we are adventurous and living their legacy.” She huffed. 

“My dear,” Lando said condescendingly, “You wouldn’t have this job if it wasn’t for your parents. They are the only reason you are employed here. And I am beginning to reconsider your position here.”

Before Rey could respond Finn picked up the key and the burned parchment and stuffed them into his bag. He grabbed Rey’s forearm and tugged her out of the room, slamming the door behind them. 

Rey muttered curses and angry statements all the way out of the museum. Once they were out on the street in front of the museum, Finn turned her to face him. His planted his hands firmly on her shoulders, grounding her back to reality, pulling her out of her thoughts. 

“Rey, we don’t need that old man. I think I know another person who could help us get to Hamunaptra.” He grabbed her hand and led her to the center of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram @marmar1917 and @marmarreads  
Follow me on Tumblr @marmar1917


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn go to find the man Finn stole from, Rey is not prepared to meet a sinfully handsome man in a jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Hope you all had a good week.   
I am so happy to be writing this story it is a different structure than my other two stories.

Chapter 4

Rey 

Jakku Prison

“You know what, this was a bad idea Rey. He probably won’t recognize me.” Finn stammered, looking nervously around the different outdoor cells of the prison. 

“I’m sure he will, Finn. You said the man gave you the key, why wouldn’t he recognize you.” She said. 

They were following the head guard, Unkar Plutt an odious man, to Ben Solo’s cell. After their less than ideal meeting with Lando, Finn told her that he knew where the man who had given him the key was. Rey had followed her brother throughout the city, as they passed the nicer area of the city and walked to the seedier part of the city. Rey began to question her brother’s story of having the key given to him, she knew her brother ran cons, and this was less than surprising to her. 

“I will tell you Miss; this man is not to be trusted. He’s an American, he is gun happy and only likes to have a good time.” Plutt told her, his thick Jakku accent made it hard for her to understand him at times.

“What did he do to land himself in prison?” Finn questioned, they walked closer to the empty cell. 

“Well when I heard you were coming, I asked him that very question. He said he went out to have a good time, and apparently, he had a VERY GOOD TIME! He had a fight in the bar he was in, kissed a woman and stole a few wallets.” Plutt replied before shouting in another language to the guards inside. 

A few moments later two large guards shoved a large raven-haired man into the cell, forcing him onto his knees. He looked up and shook his hair out of his face, he was a handsome man with dark brown eyes. He had a scattering of moles across his face and bare arms, arms that were straining with rippling muscles. He currently wore a dirty tan sleeveless shirt with brown dirty pants, even with him covered in dirt he was the most handsome man Rey had ever seen. 

“Who are you?” he asked, his deep voice resonating deeply in her chest.

Rey temporarily forgot how to speak, she just stared open mouthed at the prisoner, Finn stepped closer and started talking.

“We are just missionary’s promoting the good word. Have a good day.” Finn started walking away, trying to pull her with him but her feet stayed rooted in place. 

“I remember you, you stole that brass artifact from me.” Ben said, his voice tinged with annoyance.

“No, no. I just…uh…have one of those faces.” Finn stammered sheepishly. 

“You stole from him?” Rey accused, finally finding her voice. 

Finn and Ben nodded. Rey closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose, she would deal with her brother later. Rey huffed with annoyance and turned to face Finn. 

“Go distract Plutt.” She whispered to Finn.

Finn walked over to Plutt and pulled him closer to the center of the prison, asking him questions about the building and how they decide to torture prisoners. 

Rey mentally build up her confidence to speak to Ben, she turned to look back at the handsome man. He was still kneeling on the ground in front of her, he was looking up at her with a cocky expression. She walked closer to him and looked down. 

“What do you want sweetheart?” He asked, leaning his head on the bars. He placed his arms over his head and flexed his muscles. 

Rey took a shaky breath while she got to her knees to face him and ask him her questions. 

“Uh, I wanted to ask you…” She stammered, trying to find the appropriate way to ask him about Hamunaptra. 

“You want me to get you to Hamunaptra?” He asked with a bored expression.

She nodded vigorously, staring into his eyes. His voice rumbled in her chest and warmed her stomach with an intense desire to be closer to him.

“The map in the artifact go burned so we have no way of knowing how to get there.” She stammered, looking down to the ground to try and regain her confidence.

“You need a guide?” He smirked.

“I need a guide… I mean my brother and I need a guide.” She said quickly.

“Well it’s a good thing that I’ve been to Hamunaptra.” He said, relaxing onto the bars.

Rey fell to the ground, not caring about her white skit on the dirty floor of the prison. He had been to Hamunaptra? Did he see the mummies? Did he see the statues that were rumored to be a connection to the heavens and hell? She had so many questions she wanted to ask him. 

“You’ve been to Hamunaptra?” She whispered, crawling closer to the bar. 

They were face to face now, she could see the moles scattering his face went down his neck and under his shirt. He had large ears that were covered by his hair, hair she wanted to run her fingers through. 

“Yes, I have Sweetheart. An I will take you there if you get me out of here.” He smirked.

“Do you swear?” She asked in a serious tone.

“Every damn day.” He said with a wink.

Rey groaned with annoyance and went to stand up, call her brother over so they could leave without the annoying prisoner. 

“Ok sweetheart, I promise I will take you to Hamunaptra. But I need you to help me with one thing.” He said.

“What is it?” 

“Come here?” He crooked his finger and she moved closer.

She was nose to with him, staring into those eyes she could drown in. He reached through the bars and grabbed her by her shoulders and brought her closer to him. He placed a forceful and desperate kiss on her lips, she was so surprised by his actions she didn’t knew what to do except deepen the kiss. Suddenly the guards pulled Ben back from the bars of the cage and he let go of her. 

“GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!” He shouted as he was pulled back to inside of the prison. 

Finn and Plutt came over to the cell and Finn helped her up from the ground. 

“Where are they taking him?” She turned and asked Plutt.

“They are taking him to be hung for his crimes.” Plutt said casually and walked away. 

Rey chased after the fat man, what did he mean that Ben would die? She needed him to help her find Hamunaptra!

“You can’t kill him!” She yelled. 

Plutt turned around and looked at her, a slimy smile spread across his face. 

“What are you willing to do to keep him from hanging?” He asked, stepping closer and touching Rey’s face.

Rey withdrew from his reach and held in a grimace. 

“I will pay you 200 units to release him.” She said, resolute in her decision. 

“Ha, his dead body would fetch me more than that.” He replied, turning to walk away.

“How about 300?” She counter-proposed.

“Why do you want him so much?” He asked, looking at her.

“He is our guide. And he is helping us.” Finn replied, stepping into the conversation. 

“What is he guiding you to?” Plutt questioned, his voice eager to hear about their adventure.

“Uh, we are going on a dig to find a mummy.” She interjected, mentally cursing her brother for bringing up their plans. “1000 units.” 

“1000 units? You have a deal young lady.” Plutt replied, before shouting to the guards.

Rey took a deep breath and looked over at Finn, they were going to have a guide to Hamunaptra. They were going to find the city of the dead and she was going to have to spend the entire trip with Ben. The man who kissed her, she touched her lips, remembering his soft lips on hers. How was she going to survive the next few days?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow Me on Instagram @marmar1917 and @marmarreads  
Follow me on Tumblr @marmar1917


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio is on their way to Hamunaptra. Rey is annoyed and a bit enamored with Ben Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I had a 24 page research paper I had to do with what was 'supposed' to be a 5 person group but it ended up being me and one other guy!!   
Here is Chapter 5 :)

Chapter 5

Rey 

“I hope Mr. Solo doesn’t abandon us the same way you did to him.” Rey griped. 

Rey and Finn were standing on the dock ready to board the Millennium Falcon boat that would take them to Tatooine, a village close to the rumored sight of Hamunaptra. 

“I can’t believe you lied to me Finn.” Rey muttered, glaring at her brother.

“I lie to everybody. What makes you so special?” Finn chuckled.

“I am your sister!” Rey shoved Finn in the chest, causing him to stumble a bit.

“Yes, well, that just makes you more gullible.” Finn laughed again and patted her on the back. 

Normally her joking with Finn would calm her nerves but today her stomach was in tight knots and her nerves were on edge. She wanted this excavation to go well, this was her first time out in the field, and she couldn’t mess up. 

“Mr. Solo better get here soon. That scruffy-looking nerf herder- “

“Scruffy-looking? I always thought I was charming looking.” Ben’s deep voice startled Rey.

Rey whipped around and was surprised to see a cleaned-up Ben Solo behind her. The stubble on his face was shaved off and his hair was now neatly trimmed, the shave and cut showed off his statuesque features. He also changed his clothing, he no longer wore the sleeveless dirt stained shirt and pants, he was now wearing a clean crisp white button-down shirt with tan pants. He was wearing a leather shoulder holster and a leg holster on his right leg each holster held a revolver. He carried a large burlap sack over his shoulder, showing off his large bicep muscles. Rey’s mouth dried up and her stomach untied the knots and were replaced by butterflies, he was definitely charming looking. 

“Good to see you Solo. I hope that we can start over and forget our unfortunate meeting circumstances.” Finn gushed, breaking Rey from her thoughts.

“Sure, but if you do it again, I have no problem leaving you in the desert to die.” Ben said, glaring at Finn. 

“Uh, yes, good plan. Let’s get on the boat.” Finn mumbled, grabbing his bags and ran up the plank. 

Rey giggled, she liked seeing her brother get a taste of his own medicine. She reached down to grab her bag but was cut off by Ben’s large hand grabbing the handle of her bag and lifting it up. 

“I’ll carry your bag.” Ben announced while lifting it up with ease. 

“Oh, thank you Mr. Solo.” Rey said timidly, a blush growing across her cheeks.

“Please call me Ben, my father was Mr. Solo.” He said with a bright white smile, he turned and walked up the plank leading the way onto the boat. 

Ben walked Rey and her bag to her room, dropping them off before he walked down the hallway to his own room, only two doors down from hers. Rey watched him walk, fantasizing about his muscular arms wrapped around her and his soft lips kissing her again. She shook her head and entered her cabin, she was here to find a lost city not fall in love. 

She spent a good thirty minutes unpacking her bags and organizing her books, along with the map and key, on the dresser before grabbing her favorite book and left her room to try and find a quiet place to read. 

On the aft deck there was a large gambling area, no surprise her brother was seated at one of the tables. She sighed and walked to the side of the boat to try and find a place to read in peace.

Ben

He was not going to fall in love with Rey, he couldn’t fall in love with her. Sure, she saved him form being executed in prison and yes when he kissed her, he felt passion and love for the first time in a long time. And it wasn’t only because she was beautiful in the best ways but under her quiet demeanor, she was fiery and passionate about ancient cities. He was here to lead Rey and her brother to Hamunaptra and that was it, nothing more and nothing less. 

He finished unpacking his bag in his room and decided to walk around the ship and maybe run into Rey while he was exploring. He walked past an open casino on one of the decks and spotted Finn playing at one of the tables, he walked over to see if he knew where Rey was. 

“Solo. Come play a hand.” Finn greeted him as he walked over to the table. 

“No thanks. I only gamble with my life, never my money.” He quipped, causing the other men around the table to laugh.

“Is that why your heading to Hamunaptra?” An American man replied. 

“Who said were going to Hamunaptra?” Ben tensed.

“Finn shared it with us. I’m Boba Fett, by the way.” His hand jutted out for Ben to shake, but Ben was too busy glaring at Finn. 

He wanted to know how many other people knew they were traveling to the ancient city, he was ready to leave Finn in the desert more than ever.

“Were heading there too, we even have a guide whose been there.” Boba continued, putting his hand down. 

“It just so happens- oof.” Finn gasped and looked up at Ben who had slapped him in the back of the head, preventing him from revealing anything more about their excavation.

“I’m going to go find Rey. Enjoy the rest of your game gentlemen.” Ben said, turning on his heel and began walking toward the side of the boat.

The side of the boat had tables and chairs lining the path, each table had lanterns on them. Rey was sitting at one of the tables reading a large tattered tan book, she was engrossed deeply in her book that she didn’t notice him walk over. He sat down in the chair across the table from her, Rey jumped in surprise and slammed her book on the table and looked at Ben. She was wearing a pair of adorable reading glasses that made her look incredibly innocent, a deep desire in Ben wanted to reach across the table and kiss her deeply.

“Oh Mr. …Ben, you scared me.” Her voice trembled and took her glasses off and placed them on the table. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Ben said with a half-smile and a wink.

“The only thing that truly scares me, Ben, are your manners.” She picked up her book and began reading her book again.

Ben laughed, he loved this feisty side of her. He pulled out his three guns and placed them on the table, he began cleaning the barrel of one of the guns. 

“Did I miss something? Are we going into battle?” Rey asked, peering over her book.

“Look there is something out there, underneath the sand.” A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered his last visit to Hamunaptra. 

“Well, of course there is.” She scoffed and put down her book. “I’m looking to find an artifact actually, a book. My brother thinks there’s treasure buried there. What do you think is there?”

“In a word… evil.” He said focusing on cleaning the chamber of the gun. 

“Ben, I don’t believe in fairytales or make believe. But I do believe that one of the most important books in history is buried out there. The Book of Life and the Book of Death, they are supposed to be the oldest books in existence. That is what interested me in history as a child and inspired me to pursue history and excavation as a career. It’s a bit of a life’s pursuit actually.” Her hazel eyes shimmered and her cheeks blushed as she spoke. 

“And the fact that they are made of pure gold makes no difference to you?” Ben questioned.

“You know your history.” Rey said excitedly.

“I know my treasure.” Ben corrected, putting his gun down on the table and putting the other two away in their holsters. 

After a few seconds of silence, he saw Rey shift uncomfortably in her seat before she spoke. 

“Uh, by the way, yesterday why did you…ugh…kiss me?” Her face turned bright pink when the question escaped her plush lips.

“Well, I don’t know. I was about to be executed. It seemed like a good idea at the time.” He said honestly.

It was true, he did kiss her on a whim but after he felt more in one kiss with Rey than he had in any of his previous relationships combined.

“Oh you…grr.” Rey quickly picked up her glasses and book before shooting Ben a glare and walked away through a door on the side of the ship. 

“What? What did I say?” He whispered to himself.

He picked up his final gun, ready to put it back in its holster until he heard a yelp come from behind a pile of luggage. He reached behind and grabbed the person who had been spying on him and Rey, the person he grabbed was a familiar pale ginger. 

“What a surprise, my good friend Solo.” Hux stammered as Ben pushed him up against the side of the ship. “You’re alive. I was so very very scared.” 

“Why isn’t it my buddy Hux. I think I’ll kill you.” Ben pointed his gun at Hux’s chest, finger on the trigger.

“Think of my children.” Hux yelped.

“You don’t have children.” Ben said, pushing the gun deeper in Hux’s chest.

“Someday I might.” Hux said quietly.

“So, you’re the one whose leading that American to Hamunaptra. What’s the scam Hux? You take them out to the middle of the desert and abandon them?” Ben questioned.

“Unfortunately, no, there smart. They paid me half now and the rest when we arrive home. So this time I have to go all the way. Why are you going to Hamunaptra, Solo? You never believed in it.” Hux questioned. 

Ben thought about replying to Hux but decided to do something else instead. 

“Bye Hux.” Ben threw him overboard. 

As he went back to the table to sit down, he noticed wet footsteps leading the way to the hallway Rey had just walked down, Ben ran to make sure she was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram @marmar1917 and @marmarreads  
Follow me on Tumblr @marmar1917


End file.
